Solutions
by TzukyNyaNyan
Summary: Advertencia influencia de Yaoi, Yuri e incesto. La vida siempre esta llena de sorpresas que pocas veces esperamos, se encarga de darnos esas emociones que no sabes como responder.


BIENVENIDOS A TODOS!

C: SIP LO VOLVI A HACER DESAPARECI Y VUELVO A APARECER PARA VENIR CON OTRA LOCURA MIA ._. Y CABE DECIR QUE ESTA ES LA MAS LOCA DE TODAS, SI NO LES GUSTA EL YAOI, YURI O INCESTO (ESTOS DOS ULTIMOS NO ME GUSTAN PERO -3- ES UN ESPECIAL A UN AMIGUITO) LES RECOMIENDO NO LEER Y PASAR A OTRA DE MIS HISTORIAS O BIEN A LAS DE ALGUN OTRO AUTOR C: SIN MAS LOS DEJO CON ESTE PROLOGUITO, OH OTRA COSA, ESTA HISTORIA SERA CORTA -3- QUIERO TERMINARLA RAPIDO, ADEMAS DE SEGUIR CON MIS DEMAS FICS, C: SIN MAS LOS DEJO DISFRUTEN!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**La vida siempre esta llena de sorpresas que pocas veces esperamos, se encarga de darnos esas emociones que no sabes como responder...**

-Pfff...que cierto es esto-leyendo una y otra vez, aquella frase que recien escribi, mi vida...¡no! La vida en mi familia nada es normal, no soy como las demas chicas a las que al salir por las mañanas de casa, tu madre te alcanza para darte el almuerzo, que te comprara aquella lenceria que a ti te parecia linda pero da verguenza comprar, a quien se recurre para un consejo, todas esas cosas de madres-chicas es normal en mi familia.

-Levantandome del escritorio a lado de mi cama, me guio a la comoda frente a la cama, buscando entre los cajones un libro, para ser precisos, el album familiar de la familia Inoue, mi familia. Hojeandolo recordando tiempos de niñas junto a mis hermanas, graduaciones, vacaciones, en todo saliamos las tres.

Tras pasar la penultima hoja encontre mi felicidad actual, aquel cuadro se veia perfecto, podria definirlo casi como una familia perfecta, mirando nostalgica aquella foto, recordando todo lo que hicimos para que eso no pasara...al final, creo ahora nos arrepentimos de haber hecho todas nuestras travesuras y lloriqueos.

En la foto podiamos apresiar una familia muy singular empezando por mis padres, En una escena del estudio de la casa, mi padre Seita Inoue 34 años, Editor de una famosa revista de moda, padre de 3 hijas. Un buen padre, el desde la...desde siempre fue y a sido el mejor padre de todos, consentidor, amoroso, gentil y comprensivo; aunque tambien de vez en cuando una llamada de atencion nos da, a su lado...la persona que nos a traido alegrias incomparables, buena persona, preocupada por nuestro bienestar, ama a papá como nadie, sobre todo buen cocinero; Sora Mizune 29 años, Jefe de diseño de la revista, ademas de ser la mano derecha de papá y tambien nuestra madre...si el es "nuestra madre" y es el mejor de todas, lo queremos mucho. Frente a ellos un gran sofa terciopelado color azul marino, en el mis hermanas; Hikaru y Nagisa de 13 años, ambas un torbellino del cual nos tenemos que cuidar por sus formas excesivas de cariño, amables, traviesas, ademas de muy unidas...bueno pero si gemelas. Y en medio de ellas Yo...Miu Inoue...15 años, comienzo mañana el bachill...es tarde ya! apresurada guardo el album en el mismo sitio, saliendo corriendo de la habitacion.

-Ne! Onee-chan a donde vas?!- mirando tras de mi, veo azomarse entre el marco de la puerta del baño a Hikaru.

-E-eh? Voy al centro, vuelvo en un rato. Si llama papa o Sora-san diles que sali-corriendo por las escaleras, saliendo de casa- como es posible se me fuera a olvidar! ahg!-corriendo a todo pulmon, rogando llegar.

-Hika-chan, onee otra vez dejandolo todo a ultimo minuto?- acercandosele mirando la misma direccion que su hermana.

-Si, onee-chan no tiene sentido del tiempo Na-chan-volviendo a entrar al baño, comenzando a quitarse la ropa-bueno, Hika-chan dejemos a onee-chan por ahora y juquemos un poquito si?-.

Sonrojandose levemente se acerca a su hermana, ayudandola a desvestirse-Claro, aprovechemos no hay nadie en casa, juguemos un monton Na-chan-sonriendole alegre, desatando sus dos coletas, mientras sigue quitando lo podo que queda de su ropa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Aliviada de haber llegado a tiempo a la tienda de uniformes y rezar por una talla para mi, volvia a casa. despues de todo habia valido a pena ir corriendo todo el trayecto pero antes, iria a mi cafeteria preferida.

Una vez alli pedi un te helado, parecia hoy tendian mucha clientela pues mi pedido nunca llego, me levante y dirigiendome a la caja a preguntar por mi bebida...cual fue mi error al girar chocar contra uno de los meseros y llenarnos de las bebidas los dos

-AH!- Sabia caeria contra el suelo, cosa que nunca llego, aquel chico me sujeto del brazo y cintura, atrayendome a el.

-Esta bien Señorita?- me decia aquel chico, a lo cual yo estaba apenada y llena de verguenza por la situacion en la que estaba-Oi disculpe?! esta bien?-.

-Eh? s-si! perdón!-separandome bruscamente, me inclino pidiendo disculpas, pff no era mi dia.

-No se preocupe, venga tiene que limpiarse o se enfermara-apenas percatandome de mi estado, mi cabello lleno de jugo de manzana, la blusa espamada a tirantes que usaba ahora lucia llena de crema pastelera y cafe frio...pff menos mal.

-S-si creo tienes razón-.

-Sigame por favor-dirigiendose al interior del cafe, al fondo de un pasillo estaban los baños para los empleados, apenada saque de mi cartera un pañuelo para limpiar mis brazos y lo que pudiera de la blusa y mi cabello.

-Que desastre, lo peor...no quiero llegar asi a casa-refunfuñando, sacandome la blusa dejandome solo el sosten, lavandola en el pequeño labavo del baño.

-Disculpa, no es lo mismo que tu ropa pero puedo prestarte esto-giro mi mirada al chico que va entrando con un unifome del cafe, asustada grito en auxilio, cubiendo mi pecho con la mojada blusa.

-Largo de aqui!-enterrandome en la esquina del baño, encogiendome. Pronto senti como me levantaba y me atraia a el, por un segundo me senti confundida cerre los ojos instintivamente, casi al momento que los cerre los abri, al sentir...sus labios?! Dios! M-Me esta besando!?

-Shhhhhh, por favor señorita, calmese-separandose de mi al ver que no emitia sonido alguno- para empezar no tiene porque gritar asi sabe!-.

-A-Ah no! e-entonces que haces tu aqui, si sabes que ahi una chica dentro! ehhh!-casi gritando enojada, encima de que m-me...ugh!-y ademas p-porque!-cubriendo mis labios con una mano.

-Porque? porque que?-confundido me miraba.

-T-tu...ugh!-girandome sonrojada-porque me besaste!

-Bueno, la señorita no se callaba-girando nuevamente encarandolo,haciendo mi enojo estallara.

-Entonces vas besando a cuanta chica haga un ruido!-.

-Claro que no! porque lo haria-escudandose, este chico me hacia enojar- ademas señorita, creo estas confundida con que yo pueda entrar aqui-poniendo el uniforme en un perchero, desatandose el suyo...dios acaso...No! eso nunca. Tenia miedo...definitivamente hoy no me hubiera levantado, no hubiera venido a este cafe!

-Yo tambien soy una chica- abriendo la camisa, dejando ver sus senos...No usaba sujetador! Sonrojada y avergonzada desvio mi mirada.

-L-Lo siento...-mirando al suelo, dios como no me di cuenta! su cabello! agh...pero ella tambien tenia la culpa, debio decirlo en un principio! ocupada en mis cavilaciones, ignorando a la chica delante mio.

-Tranquila, no estoy molesta en parte tengo culpa, ademas, creo saber como cobrarmelas-reaccionando ante su ultima palabra aque se referia? cobrarselas? percatandome esta a escasos centimetros de mi, mirandome curiosa y sonriente- mi pago sera asi...-acercandose mas pegando sus labios a los mios...en serio esto estaba pasando?! shockeada por el repentino beso, me desconecto de toda realidad...que hize para merecer esto...una chica me esta b-besando!

Separandome de ella agitada por la respiracion que me hacia falta, siento mi cuerpo es invadido NO! ella...ella esta tocando ahi!

-SUELTAME!-Haciendo caso omiso, lame mi cuello mientras sus manos juguetean con mis senos que han sido descubiertos, algo me decia...ugh...esa chica estaba logrando...-s-sueltame...-.

-Vamos...un poquito mas...aqui-reaccionando al sentir su mano introducir dentro del short, cariciando mi intimidad...me sentia mareada...flaqueando pero aun debia pelear-.

-P-por favor...-.

-Takashi-san! tienes una llamada, yo me acupare de la clienta-Oi del otro lado una chica...mi salvacion sintiendo como mi acosadora se levantaba de mi, atrayendome consigo, me da un corto beso y se aleja llendo a la salida, tomado en pomo de la puerta se gira mirandome.

-Que linda!-giñandome saliendo del lugar, tan pronto se fue tome mi blusa la meti al bolso donde tenia el uniforme, me puse el uniforme que me habia ofrecido minutos antes y sali del lugar, corriendo a casa maldiciendome mentalmente.

-Definitivamente!La vida siempre esta llena de sorpresas que pocas veces esperamos, se encarga de darnos esas emociones que no sabes como responder-Me decia una y otra vez

**continuara?**


End file.
